Bring me to life
by YaoJin
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour16 findet einen geheimnisvollen Brief,der ihr sehr viel bedeutet.Ein Jahr später macht sie einen Austausch mit Hogwarts.Dort trifft sie auf Kairo und ihr ganzes Leben beginnt sich zu ändern.Besonders als sie erfährt,dass der Brief von Ka
1. Sehnsucht erwacht

Dies ist meine erste SongFic, in der allerdings nicht nur eine Zeile drin vor kommt, sondern das komplette Lied, es wurde nur ein Satz hinzugefügt. Das Lied heisst: „Bring me to life" und ist von der Band Evanescence. Hier dient das Lied als Brief. Es ist teilweise eine Nacherzählung aus dem RPG „Gefangen in Hogwarts" auf www.animexx.de .  
Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, bis auf Kairo de Medici. Der gehört mir und meiner Freundin –Azrael- (Name: -Azrael-, Charakter von Kairo: -Azrael- und Ich) 

„..." Gesprochenes

(...) meine Kommentare

/.../ Gedanken

... Gesungenes

... der Vampir in Kairo / Kairos innere Stimme

Prolog:

Wie kannst du in meine Augen sehen, als wären es offene Türen?  
Ich führe dich hinein zu meinem Kern wo ich so taub geworden bin.  
Ohne meine Seele, schläft mein Geist irgendwo in der Kälte,  
bis du es dort findest und es zurück nach hause führst.

Erwecke mich, erwecke mein Innerstes. Ich kann nicht erwachen, erwecke mein Innerstes.  
Errette mich, Ruf meinen Namen und errette mich vor der Dunkelheit.  
Erwecke mich, biete meinem Blut die Flucht an.  
Ich kann nicht erwachen, bevor ich vernichtet werde.  
Errette mich, mich vor dem Nichts das aus mir geworden ist.

Nun da ich weiß, was mir fehlt, kannst du mich nicht einfach verlassen.  
Atme in mich und mach mich lebendig, bring mich zurück ins Leben.  
Erwecke mich, erwecke mein Innerstes.  
Ich kann nicht erwachen, erwecke mein Innerstes.  
Errette mich, ruf meinen Namen und errette mich vor der Dunkelheit.  
Erwecke mich, biete meinem Blut die Flucht an.  
Ich kann nicht erwachen, bevor ich vernichtet werde.  
Errette mich, von dem Nichts das aus mir geworden ist.

Bring mich zurück ins Leben.  
Ich hab eine Lüge gelebt, es ist nichts in mir, bring mich zurück ins Leben.

Innerlich kalt ohne deine Berührung, ohne deine Liebe.  
Nur du bist das Leben nach dem Tod.  
Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die ganze Zeit über nichts gesehen habe.  
Gefangen in der Dunkelheit, aber du warst direkt vor mir.  
Es scheint als hätte ich tausend Jahre geschlafen,  
es scheint als müsste Gott meine Augen für alles öffnen.

Ohne einen Gedanken, ohne eine Stimme, ohne eine Seele. Lass mich nicht hier sterben.  
Dort muss mehr sein.  
Bring mich zurück ins Leben.

Erwecke mich, erwecke mein Innerstes.  
Ich kann nicht erwachen, erwecke mein Innerstes.  
Errette mich, ruf meinen Namen und errette mich vor der Dunkelheit.  
Erwecke mich, biete meinem Blut an zu fliehen.  
Ich kann nicht erwachen, bevor ich vernichtet werde.  
Errette mich, von dem Nichts das aus mir geworden ist.

Bring mich zurück ins Leben.  
Ich hab eine Lüge gelebt, dort ist nichts in mir. Bring mich zurück ins Leben.  
Wer immer du auch bist.

Noch einmal las Kairo sich seinen Brief durch. Es waren dieselben Worte. Dieselben Worte wie jedes Jahr. Jedes Jahr schrieb er diesen Brief, seit 417 Jahren. Kairo war das, was man einen Vampir nannte, ein Nachtwanderer. Als er 18 Jahre alt war, wurde er gebissen, in der Nacht. Doch erst zwei Jahre später begriff er, was das wirklich bedeutete. Nicht nur, dass er nur Nachts umherwandeln konnte, er konnte auch nicht sterben. Außer man würde ihm ins Herz stechen oder ihm seine Blutquelle nehmen. Blut – das war das einzige, was man als Vampir als Nahrung zu sich nehmen musste. Imgrunde konnte es jedes Blut sein, doch die meisten entschieden sich für Menschenblut. Es war wie eine Droge für sie – so erging es auch Kairo. Er verabscheute es, doch er kam nicht mehr davon los. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte der Vampir in ihm eine eigene Rolle übernommen. Kairo, der nun 437 Jahre alt war (Sieht aus wie 18 Jahre.), faltete vorsichtig den Brief, steckte ihn in den Umschlag und klebte ihn zu. „Wingardium Leviosa," flüsterte er und liess den Brief fliegen, bis der Wind ihn erfasste. Kairo sah ihm nach. Er wusste, der Wind würde ihm einen Weg ebnen und ihn weit forttragen. Er wusste, dass der Brief nach einer Weile, sanft zu Boden gleiten würde. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, dass er diesmal in den Händen eines Mädchens landen würde. Ein Mädchen mit gold-gelocktem Haar, zierlichen feinen Händen und tief dunkelblauen Augen. Ein Mädchen, so schön wie der Tag...

Kapitel 1

„Gabrielle... Jetzt komm schon." Gabrielle sah auf und lachte. „Ich komme." Schnell rannte sie zu ihren Freundinnen. Gabrielle war ein hübsches Mädchen und das nicht nur, weil das Blut einer Veela in ihr floss. Sie hatte gold-gelocktes, langes Haar, ihre Augen waren so blau wie der Himmel und sie war sehr zierlich. Sie sah hinauf. Vor ihnen baute sich die riesige Schule Hogwarts auf. Sie war schon beeindruckend, diese Schule. Sie war bereits einmal hier gewesen vor etwa 2 Jahren. Damals hatte ihre Schwester hier am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen. Sie hatte nicht gewonnen, dennoch – ihre Schwester war ihr ein Vorbild. Nicht weil sie hübsch war, mutig, stolz und mächtig, sondern weil sie das alles ertrug. Man sah es Gabrielle nicht an, doch sie mochte ihr Leben nicht besonders. Es war nicht schlecht,... aber auch nicht gut, jedenfalls nicht für sie. Sie fühlte sich oft allein, selbst wenn sie von Menschen umgeben war. Natürlich hatte sie Freundinnen. Imgrunde hatte sie alles. Und doch... etwas fehlte, das wusste sie. Etwas, das ihr Herz bewegte. Etwas, das sie bemerkte. Langsam ging sie mit ihren Freundinnen die Treppe hinauf zum Eingang. Drinnen wurde jedem ein Zimmer zugeteilt.

Wenig später...  
Gabrielle hatte gerade gegessen. Vorsichtig nahm sie etwas aus ihrer Schublade. Es war ein Brief. Sanft und vorsichtig öffnete sie ihn und las. Ich führe dich hinein zu meinem Kern, wo ich so taub geworden bin Taub? Ja... So fühlte es sich in ihr an. Taub. Hin und wieder ein Lachen. Mehr bekam sie nicht zustande. Und das machte ihr Angst. Angst, dass sie nie so etwas wie Liebe empfinden könnte. Sie las weiter. Errette mich, Ruf meinen Namen und errette mich vor der Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit? Dort befand sie sich doch schon längst. Nur merkte es niemand. Sie seufzte und faltete den Brief vorsichtig. Ein Jahr war es nun her, dass dieser Brief ihr in die Hände gefallen war. Wer auch immer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte - er spürte die gleiche Sehnsucht in sich. Gabrielle ging zur Fenster und öffnete sie. Es war inzwischen Nacht geworden. Der Mond strahlte hell zur Erde hinab und eine kühle Brise umwehte ihr Haar. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
Erst nach einer Weile öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte hinab. Da unten stand doch jemand. Gabrielle sah genauer hin. Es war ein Junge, etwa 18 Jahre alt. Schwarzes Haar hatte er, wovon ihm einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen und seine Augen waren so dunkel wie die Nacht. Für einen kurzen Moment blickten sich beide nur an. Dann ging er. Gabrielle sah ihm nach. Da war sie. Diese Sehnsucht...

Kairo sah hinauf, als er auch schon ein wunderschönes Mädchen entdeckte. Es stand an der Fenster und ließ sich den Wind durchs Haar wehen, durch ihr goldenes, gelocktes Haar. Ihr Körper war grazil und zierlich. Und ihr Gesicht glich dem eines Engels.  
Noch nie hatte Kairo so etwas schönes gesehen und das obwohl er schon so lange lebte. Sie strich sanft ihre Haare zurück. /Sie sieht so stolz aus., dachte Kairo.  
Plötzlich blickte das Mädchen herunter und sah ihn genau an. Kairo wollte gehen, doch ihre Augen... Ihre Augen fesselten ihn innerlich. Sie waren so schön und sie schienen unendlich zu sein. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Da war... dieses Gefühl. Gefühl?... Er hatte Jahrhunderte lang keine Gefühle gespürt. Und nun brauchte es nur einen einzigen Blick dieses Mädchens, um Gefühle aufkommen zu lassen?... Was für ein Gefühl war es überhaupt? Er wusste es nicht. So lange war es schon her, seit er gefühlt hatte. Es kribbelte in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Irgendwann schaffte er es, sich loszureißen und ging. Den Blick von ihr sah er nicht mehr. Aber das Gefühl... das war noch da... Und es blieb...

Gabrielle sah ihm nach. /Ein seltsamer Kerl., dachte sie. /Aber irgendwie süss./ Sie gähnte und begann sich auszuziehen. Langsam zog sie sich ihr Nachthemd an und krabbelte ins Bett. Sie starrte zur Decke. Diese Augen... Sie waren so dunkel und irgendwie leer gewesen. Ob es ihm genauso ging? Fühlte auch er sich allein und leer? Irgendwie ... taub? Verlassen? Sie sah auf ihre Hand. Das Licht schien durch ihre Finger und ließ sie blinzeln. Warum war sie nur so unglücklich?... Was fehlte ihr nur?  
Noch lange dachte sie darüber nach, bis sie endlich einschlief.

Kairo ging bedächtig durch die dunkle Nacht. Er sah zum Mond hinauf. Es war Vollmond. Langsam streckte er seine Hand hoch und spreizte seine Finger. Das Licht des Mondes schien durch seine Finger und ließ ihn blinzeln. Wie gern er doch wieder die Sonne sehen würde. Im strahlenden Sonnenschein spazieren. Kurz dachte er an dieses Mädchen. Er lächelte. /Wenn ihre Haare jetzt schon so glänzten, wie würden sie dies erst im Tageslicht tun, fragte er sich. /Wahrscheinlich würden sie dann wie Gold glänzen./ Er wusste nicht wieso, doch dieses Mädchen ging ihm irgendwie nicht aus dem Sinn. Etwas war da, etwas das sie verband. Er wusste nicht was, aber er spürte es. Nimm sie dir, hörte er plötzlich in seinem Innern. „Nein... Nicht auch noch sie." Du willst sie doch... Also, nimm sie dir „Ich sagte: Nein!" Sicher? ... Ihr Blut ist bestimmt süss. „NEIN!" Die Stimme war weg. Er hasste es, wenn diese Stimme in seinem Innern erwachte. Kairo seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stein. Erneut blickte er zum Mond und ließ den Wind durch sein Haar streifen. Tief atmete er ein und schloß die Augen, doch egal, was er tat, dieses Mädchen ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Kapitel 1 – Sehnsucht erwacht...


	2. Begegnung in der Nacht

„..." Gesprochenes (...) meine Kommentare /.../ Gedanken ... Gesungenes -...- der Vampir in Kairo / Kairos innere Stimme

Kapitel 2 - Begegnung in der Nacht

„Was ist los, Gabrielle?" Gabrielle sah auf. „Ich kann meine Kette nicht finden." Sie durchsuchte ihre Tasche, doch von der Kette keine Spur. Gabrielle hatte sie zu ihrer Geburt bekommen, so wie sie die Delacours seit Generationen bekamen. Eine goldene Kette mit einem verschnörkelten Symbol, das für die Macht der Delacours stand. Gabrielle seufzte. „Was mach ich denn jetzt?... Ich muss heut noch zu meinen Eltern..." „Vielleicht findest du sie ja noch," machte ihre Freundin ihr Hoffnung. Doch das Pech schien heute nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Kette nicht mehr wieder fand. In Zaubertränke bekam sie Punkte abgezogen und verschüttetete den Ihnalt ihres Kessels über dem Gewand von ihrem Lehrer Professor Snape. Sie musste den Boden des Zaubertränke-Kerkers reinigen, weshalb sie zu spät zum Mittagessen kam. Sie ass schnell etwas, schüttete sich jedoch ihren Orangensaft über die Bluse. Zum umziehen hatte sie keine Zeit, denn sie schrieb einen Test in Verwandlung.  
Kaum war sie damit fertig wartete bereits eine Kutsche vor dem Schloß auf sie, doch auf dem Weg nach draussen, fiel sie und schlug sich das Knie auf.  
Und so kam sie nun bei ihren Eltern an: erschöpft, Haare zerzaust, Bluse bekleckert und mit einem blutigen Knie.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bekam sie eine Standpauke, wie unmöglich sie doch aussehen würde und was es bedeutete eine Delacour zu sein.  
Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Mutter das tat. Wie oft hatte sie sich diese Rede schon anhören müssen? 30 mal? 70 mal? 100 mal?  
Sie wusste es nicht. Doch es war inzwischen schon so oft gewesen, dass sie jedes Wort auswendig kannte.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Ja, Mum." „Und warum..." Sie stockte. „Wo ist deine Kette?" Gabrielle erschrak. Sie hatte es bemerkt. Jetzt war alles aus. „Zum... zum reinigen" Ihr Vater sah sie streng an. „Wage es nicht zu lügen." „Nein, Sir... Ich lüge nicht" "Wirklich nicht?" "Wirklich nicht," sagte sie und sah zu Boden. "Du weisst, Gabrielle: Ich dulde keine Lügner in meiner Familie!" Gabrielle sah immer noch zu Boden. "Das weiss ich, Sir"  
Ihr Vater schnaubte. "Übermorgen kommst du wieder und hast die Kette an. Hast du verstanden?" "Ja, Sir!"

Kairo öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich um. Wo war er? Wie spät war es? Es war dunkel, doch gerade noch hell genug, um die Hand vor dem Gesicht zu erkennen. Gähnend setzte er sich auf, als er plötzlich unter einem der vielen Kerkerbänke etwas glitzern sah. Langsam krabbelte er näher und hob es auf.  
Es war eine kleine goldene Kette mit einem verschnörkelten Symbol. Kairo dachte nach. Er kannte dieses Symbol. Es war ihm schon einmal aufgefallen bei diesem Mädchen, welches er in der Nacht vor drei Tagen gesehen hatte. Dieses wunderschöne Mädchen. Er erinnerte sich gut an sie, denn sie war das schönste gewesen, was er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Doch seitdem hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen und daran gezweifelt, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Doch diese Kette war eindeutig da. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er legte sich die Kette um den Hals. Langsam stand er auf, ging zur Tür und sah hinaus.  
Der Gang war menschenleer und dunkel, so wie jede Nacht. Kaum vorstellbar, dass hier tagsüber hunderte von Schüler rumliefen. Plötzlich stockte Kairo. Dort stand sie. Mitten auf dem Gang. Ihr graziler Körper war von einem weißen Kleid umhüllt, ihr goldenes Haar hing offen herunter und sie war barfuss. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Eisenkette, an deren Ende eine Öllampe hin (ähnlich wie die, der Elben aus Herr der Ringe Teil 2). Sie sah ihn an, während das Licht der Lampe auf sie schien.  
Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes, weites Hemd und einen schwarzen Umhang. Einige seiner Haarsträhnen hingen im Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Hy.." "Hy..." Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Kairo hob - wie durch Zauberei - die Hand und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. /Ihre Haut ist so zart/  
Gabrielle erschauderte. Kairo musterte sie. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, das er bei ihr hatte? "Hy...," sagte er erneut. Gabrielle begann zu lachen. "Das hast du schon gesagt." Kairo wurde verlegen. "Oh... ähm... Ich... ich habe deine Kette gefunden." Sie strahlte ihn an. "Wirklich?... Gott sei dank.. Ich hab sie schon überall gesucht... Legst du sie mir um?" Mit diesen Worten, drehte sie sich um und schob ihr Haar zur Seite. Kairo zog sich die Kette aus und begann damit sie ihr umzulegen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloß er die Augen. /Sie riecht so süss.../ Er betrachtete ihren Hals.  
- Wahrscheinlich schmeckt sie auch so -  
/Nein... Geh weg/  
- Probier sie -  
/Ich will nicht/  
Plötzlich nahm Gabrielle seine Hand. Sanft umfassten ihre zarten Finger die seinen. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin Gabrielle..." "Kairo..", flüsterte er, als sie ihn auch schon mitzog. "Komm... Lass uns rausgehen." Kairo liess sich ziehen, warum, wusste er selbst nicht. Sie rannte mit ihm zum See. "Hach, ist das schön hier," sagte sie und streckte sich. Kairo musste unwillkürlich auf ihren Busen sehen. Er atmete aufgeregt. /Wow../ Auf einmal begann Gabrielle ihr Kleid auszuziehen. Kairo stockte. "Ähm... Was tust du da?" Sie sah ihn an. "Ich will schwimmen..." Sie zog sich bis auf Slip und BH aus. Er erröttete. /Sie trägt schwarz-rote Dessous/ Er musterte sie. /Aber sie ist umwerfend schön... und makellos.../ Er grinste innerlich. /Gott muss ein verdammtes Genie sein.../ Gabrielle war bereits hineingesprungen. Kairo zog sich nun auch aus und sprang ihr nach. Er tauchte unter, als sie auch schon um ihn herum schwamm. Dann stoppte sie, zwickte ihn und tauchte wieder auf. Er tat es ihr gleich. Sie strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich beide nur an, als Kairo plötzlich die Arme um ihre Hüfte legte. Er atmete aufgeregt. Gabrielle spürte seinen heissen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und erschauderte. Auf einmal zog Kairo sie an sich und küsste sie stürmisch. Gabrielle war überrascht, erwiederte jedoch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr den Atem raubte. Plötzlich löste Kairo den Kuss und sah sie an. "Es... es wird kalt." Sanft zog er sie mit sich aus dem Wasser. /Was war DAS?... Kairo, reiss dich zusammen./ Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf einen Stein, als er ihr auch schon seinen Umhang umlegte. Gabrielle lächelte ihn an. "Danke..." "Danke mir nicht!" Kairo sah sie ernst an. "Versprichst du mir etwas?" Gabrielle sah auf, nickte jedoch. "Was denn?" "Halte dich von mir fern.." Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Wie bitte?" "Halte dich von mir fern... Ich bin gefährlich..." Sie schnaubte. "Wir sind alle irgendwie gefährlich... Ich z.B. ... Ich bin eine Veela... Ich könnte jeden Mann dazu bringen, aus der Fenster zu springen, wenn ich wollte." "Du könntest... Aber du würdest nie.. und das ist der springende Punkt." Er seufzte. "ICH bin ein Vampir, Gabrielle... Ich könnte ohne zu zögern, über dich herfallen und dich beissen..." "Aber du würdest es nicht, oder Kairo?" Kairo sah sie einfach an. "Kairo?" Er drehte sich um. "Kairo?" Er seufzte noch einmal und ging. "Geh ins Bett, Gabrielle." "Kairo antworte mir," rief sie ihm nach, doch er hörte sie bereits nicht mehr...

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
